rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
UFBS-AE1 Jotunheim
|-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= The Jotunheim is the first "Super Dreadnought" encountered in the Bydo campaign. It is encountered in the Bydo mission, "Hostile Greetings." It is one of the strongest Dreadnoughts in the Space Corps' arsenal, as well as one of the largest. THE FOLLOWING IS MERELY SPECULATED HISTORY BASED ON GAME EVENTS. THESE ARE NOT CONFIRMED BY IREM SOFTWARE ENGINEERING AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS FAN INFORMATION. HOWEVER TEXT IN ITALICS IS CONFIRMED AND TRUE INFORMATION. After the construction of the Tyr, the Space Corps started to notice the true potential in their line of Dreadnoughts. They funded the construction of another dreadnought that marked the start of the "Super Dreadnought Project." Designers thought of new design ideas, most of which involved a fearsome, intimidating look that challenged the monsterous look of the Bydo weapons. Eventually a design was formed that involved spear-like additions and "wings" which served decorative purpose. The addition of these added to the size of the ship and is most popular in wide, open areas of space. '' However, aside from a new suite of primary computer systems, upgrades in weaponry and the addition of the aforementioned decorative projections from the hull, the Jotunheim's design differs very little from the original Heimdall's, a curious decision considering the age of the latter. ''Research on Positron Cannons was extended, and an even more powerful Wave Cannon was developed. The hull was improved substantially. '' ''The Space Corps decided to put their new machine of destruction to test by putting it on the frontal defensive line near the Glipnir tesseract station in orbit of Pluto. The Dreadnought proved unsuccesful in stopping the Bydo threat, but the number of kills recorded kept it in service. Description: Jotunheim ''UFBS-AE1 Jotunheim -Dreadnought-'' New dreadnought with wings and spear-like additions. Enhanced resistance and energy efficiency. HP: 310 ACE HP: 366 Fuel: 100 Radar: 7 Speed: 2 Evade: 5% Installations: ''' Carry x5 Bow Gun 3 Turns Missile launch bay Deck guns '''Requirements R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate only Positron cannon module Hull upgrade 2 1 x UFBS-010 Heimdall 80 Solonium 80 Etherium 80 Bydogen Armaments: Description: Iving ''UFBS-AE1 Iving -Positron Cannon-'' Jotunheim's bow gun. Considered the most powerful gun on the ship. HP: 170 Fuel: 100 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 7 Speed: 0 Evade: 2% Installations: Charge Enabled Carry x 5 Missile launch bays Deck guns Armaments: Iving Description: Bifrost Cannon ''UFBS-AE1 Bifrost Cannon -Missile Launcher-'' Large missile cannons fitted on the Jotunheim. Can attack enemies or block enemy fire. HP: 140 Fuel: 100 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 7 Speed: 0 Evade: 2% Armaments: Bifrost Cannon Description: Bridge Section ''UFBS-AE1 Bridge Section -Armament-'' Jotunheim's bridge and main gun. Capable of firing a powerful laser. HP: 160 Fuel: 100 Radar: 7 Speed: 0 Evade: 2% Armaments: Bridge Section Trivia *Jotunheimr is one of the nine worlds in Norse Mythology and is home the the giants of norse mythology. *The Jotunheim is the only ultimate dreadnought available to the commander(player) in R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate before the Bydo arc. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2